Networked storage and computing systems have been introduced which store and process large amounts of data in enterprise-class storage environments. Networked storage systems typically provide access to bulk data storage, while networked computing systems provide remote access to shared computing resources. These networked storage systems and remote computing systems can be included in high-density installations, such as rack-mounted environments. Various computing and storage solutions have been offered using large installations of high-density rack-mount equipment. In some instances, collections of integrated circuits, such as processor devices and peripheral circuitry employed in computing systems, can be integrated into modular equipment, referred to as blade servers. These blade servers are compact modular computing equipment that include a chassis and enclosure, as well as various cooling or airflow equipment. A large collection of the modular blade servers can be included in each rack of a rack-mount environment, to provide for multiple instances of similar hardware with a low physical footprint. However, power consumption in these high-density configurations can create waste heat and other undesired effects for integrated components. When these components rise in temperature, associated efficiencies and reliability can be reduced, and failures can result. Many times, oversized cooling components, such as large active cooling systems and heatsinks, are included to attempt to reduce the effects of temperature rise, which can lead to increased cost, size, weight, and complexity, as well as lower equipment densities within racks.